Mr Schmidt
by nicetomeetyou3
Summary: I'm Mary El Knight 18 years old and I have sister Anne Knight Eva Mia Reda is my BFF ok enough about me I have to go to school
1. Chapter 1

Mary POV

Monday morning, school starts back

we had just a few weeks vacation and now it's all over: (

I hate Mondays!

I'm Mary El Knight

18 years old and I have sister Anne Knight

Eva Mia Reda is my BFF

ok enough about me I have to go to school

I rode my bike to Starbucks, I come and Eve together to school together to drive

"Hey" Eve said

"Good morning," I said

we started cycling until Eve broke the silence

"I have great news," said Eva

"And that's ..." I asked

"We have a new math teacher," she said

"What's so great about all our teachers are old and boring" we only have old professors

"Our new teacher is hot!" she said

"Will be" I laughed

we drove the gate of the school within

the drill was Mrs. Adar she saw me and said, "Mrs. Knight, you're there again" she said with a fake smile

I'll explain:

Let's say I have a reputation: a bad reputation

the teachers hate me except Mrs. Moss I can always turn to her for my problems

The first lesson we Biology

triiiing

the sound of the bell fills the hallways

I and Eva steps quietly to the biology room where Ms. Moss is already waiting for us

we greet her and steps into the classroom

biology the hour passed quickly too fast to my favorite!

"Do not forget your year task" says Ms. Moss and let us out of class

The second lesson I have math

wait? mathematics

no! my math book light even in biology class

I have 2 minutes

I walk quickly to the biology class, on the other side of the school!

I knock on the thick wooden door

"I forgot my math book here should I go get him?"

"Sure, come on in. Ms. Knight" Ms Moss said

"Thanks," I say as I step into the classroom

I saw my book from afar I lie, I'm typically so careless!

triiiing

the bell echoed through the room

I was late for math! Ms. Adar is murder me

but as soon as I can walk to the local mathematics

shit I'm five minutes late

"Ah Mrs. Knight, late as always I see," she glared at me

I rolled my eyes at her

"You've punishment study young lady" she said sternly

I sat down in my chair.

"Okay class, as you know I quit, this is Mr. Schmidt he is your replacement '

a guy I do not remember the name stuck his hand in the air "yes, sir aberosen" said Ms. Adar

"If he here's what you here?" he asked

"I'll make sure that you act in his class," she looked at me sternly in the eye and said "you too Mrs. Kinght"

"Since when am I a naughty girl?"

you heard a small chuckle from behind you and saw that it was Mr. Schmidt. When you first gently, wow him, he is young and attractive! I should probably not thinking about my teacher like that but wow he is hot!

"Mr. Schmidt come forward and imagine" Ms. Adar said sweetly with a wink OMG she is flirting with Mr. Schmidt! that they should prohibit

"Okay, I'm Mr. Schmidt did you ask about me?" he said, and came to the classroom are

"How old are you?" asked a boy at the back of the classroom

"I'm 22," said Mr. Schmidt

"Would you dating a student?" a slutty girl

"Maybe" I heard him murmur, he looked at me and gave a nod, what was that?

I felt my cheeks burn, I blushed

I quickly looked the other way so he would not notice the

triiiiing  
the sound of the bell filled the room. I quickly left the room and looked for my BFF Eva

but my thoughts were with Mr. Schmidt

who is he?

I know him, but from where

I'm sure I know him

why he gave me a wink?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day,

Today was a sunny day I put a short shorts and a tank top .

school_day/set?id=102211755

I walked quickly down .

"Good morning , honey " my mother greeted me

" Good morning ," I said back

I grabbed some cereal and a bowl , I sat next to my father, he had a cup of coffee and a newspaper in his hands

" Good Morning Mary " he said

" Good Morning Dad ," I said gently as I began to eat my cereal .

if I had my food I said goodbye to my parents and went to starbucks , where Eva probably already waiting for me there .

and yes when I drove up she was already

" Eva , sorry for the wait ! " I said

" what do you mean I 'm just " she said laughing

I smiled at her kindly and we left

" there am gezecht that Mrs. Adar a bit at school remains " Eve said

" What? now we were finally rid of her and now she comes back ! " I said hopelessly

" There is a rumor that she remains for Mr. Schmidt did not notice that she is flirting with him, " Eva told me , now I just think she was flirting with him yesterday

" Yes , that was very funny ," I told her

After a short drive we arrived at school .

we put our bikes away and go inside

time skip

for five hours passed still two hours to go

triiiiiing the bell filled the hallways .

all children rush to their class , I said goodbye to Eve and quietly walked to my math class two hours of maths Noooo ! I do not ! survive

as I walked into the classroom I saw that everyone was already there , I sat down at my usual spot and wait for Mrs. Adar in the class come

After a minute or two we saw Mrs. Adar and Mr. Schmidt walk into the room Mrs. Adar with a big grin on her face .

when she saw me her eyes hardened immediately .

" Mrs. Knight , I have not seen you yesterday during detention ," she said sternly Mr. Schmidt looked my way and gave me a grin that meant 'caught ' the sucker

what will they do it? if she would give me a month detention

"You have one month detention young lady ! " she said sternly " and I'm not even talking about your outfit , how dare you come with such short shorts at school? " she continued

" I never thought I'd say this, but would you started your lesson ? " I said as sweet as I could. The class burst out laughing

and that made her even angrier

" if you're not going to shut up now have four months detention to your leg okay ? " I could tell she wanted to stay friendly because Mr. Schmidt in the room but I made it difficult for her .

I gave about this time but it is not over yet ! ;)

" fine" I told her grinning

I looked at my watch and saw that there were only five minutes over!

" class , Mr. Schmidt will teach you today," Ms. Adar told the class

Mr. Schmidt gets quiet at the board and start writing numbers

I did not want to watch , it really is nice weather today why we have not taught outside or maybe to the beach though I 'd like to see hear Mr. Schmidt in swimsuit and I think Ms. Adar too. I grin at the thought so it really can not think a 55 -year opportunity to make a 22 year old but I probably would not even if there is only an age difference of four years, I would never have a chance with Mr. Schmidt .

my thoughts get interrupted by a voice

" Mrs. Knight , will you tell us what your daydream about? " Mr. Schmidt stands for my bank grinning like an idiot ! How could I not notice.

"Well my daydream was about : how can I escape from this boring class? " I told him

"You think it's a lesson Ms. Knight ? " he asked me grinning

"nope " I told him as his eyes stared straight into mine which was very uncomfortable!

" Why do not you stand theconservation and write down what I say" he took my hand and dragged me to the board where he gave me chalk .

he gave me a few numbers I had to write so went the two hours pass quickly

triiiiiing the bell filled the room , I really love that bell !

" class , you may go except Mrs. Knight you have a month detention so I'll see you here in half an hour," he told the class

I saw that Ms. Adar left but not without sending me. an angry glare Sure she's jealous of me ? on me ? why me ? just because I helped write with Mr. Schmidt and I have with MR SCHMIDT wait a minute for a month detention I can get a whole month alone with Mr. Schmidt Yes!

but because I had half an hour to kill before I had to go to prison I went to my favorite spot : the music room

I love music ! it is my passion !

I come here often in the music room almost every day brings me to rest after all the stress of school, I come here unwind

I sat quietly at the piano and began to sing : 22 Taylor Swift

the people I love to say that I have a beautiful voice and I something to do with it but I do not believe it

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_  
_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know _

_That you were Romeo_  
_You were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go _

_And I said_  
_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say_  
_yes _

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes, lets keep this down for a little while_  
_Oh, oh, _

_'Cause you were Romeo,_  
_I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go _

_And I said_  
_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby, just say yes _

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story,baby, just say yes _

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town _

_And I said_  
_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_  
_And said _

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I finished the song

I heard footsteps and I saw Mr. Schmidt in his hands clapping

"you're really good," he told me, I blushed he heard everything?

"eumh thanks" I said stuttering what? I'm not stuttering idiot

"Mary, I'm not who you think I am," he began as he sat down next to me


End file.
